cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Psyon
|connectedresources = }} = Geography = The Technocratic State of Psyon occupies Ross Island, in Antarctica's McMurdo Sound. The tiny Beaufort Island to the north is also claimed by Psyon. = Governmental Structure = The government of Psyon is officially a "Permanent Transitional Government". The rationale behind this apparent oxymoron is that, at the nation's present stage of development (and, indeed, the global level of technology), it is not possible to institute a true technocratic system. So long as the Technocratic Executive's shadowy ideal of 'Panopticon Singularity' remains elusive, they have decreed that Pyson's system of government shall remain fluctional. In this way, new organisational methods or political technologies can be implemented as soon as they become availible, requiring none of the reorganisation which the presence of a constitutionally entrenched bureaucracy would necessitate. Technocratic Executive The Technocratic Executive is Psyon's de jure government. The Executive is technically a supranational organisation, not confined to Psyon, which regards itself as the ideological torchbearer of technocracy as a political system - that is, that government should be in the hands of technical experts, not elected officials. However, the Technocratic Executive is based in Psyon One, and it is not a recognised executive body by any state other than Psyon (although many technocratic parties around the globe report to it). The Technocratic Executive is composed of outstanding scientists and philosophers from across the world (though non-Psyoni admissions are rare). Its numerical constitution is fluctional, having been as low as 7 and as high as 14. It is chiefly concerned with the ideology of technocracy rather than pragmatics, and is alternately lauded and satirised as being somewhat cut off from realpolitik. Psyonif The Technocratic Executive appoints a single governor of Psyon: Psyonif, the de facto ruler empowered with the Executive's authority. Psyonif is both a title and a name; as with the Papacy (though most technocrats would resent the analogy), appointment as Psyonif is considered a kind of 'political rebirth'. Psyonif has essentially autocratic power within the Psyoni state, answerable only to the Executive, who may dismiss him/her at any time by a supramajority vote. The Diet of Psyon Analogous to a Cabinet in other countries, the Diet is appointed by Psyonif from prominent Secretariat officers. Their function is to advise and assist Psyonif in the process of governance, and individual members are usually delegated spheres of control based on their technical backgrounds. Distinguished service in the Diet of Psyon often serves as a precursor for advancement into the Technocratic Executive. Secretariats The individual departments for governing a technocratic state; the largest bureaus are the Economics Secretariat (analogous to a Ministry of Finance), the Extropian Secretariat (Foreign Ministry), and the Carceral Secretariat (Ministry of the Interior). As per the technocratic ideal, the Economic Secretariat is run by economists, the Carceral Secretariat by sociologists, and soforth. Employment in a Secretariat is offered only to those who pass the stringent academic tests. Terms are unlimited, subject only to the ability to pass triennial re-examinations. = History of Psyon = Founding On 15/01/2008, 59 ragged but determined political exiles and technocratic idealists landed on uninhabited Ross Island, Antarctica. They were acting, somewhat desperately, on the predictions of an obscure geophysical model which predicted that Mount Erebus, the island's largest volcano, was about to enter a period of increased activity that would melt the surrounding permafrost and thus render large portions of the island arable. As their vessel, One Single Light Of Science drew closer, it became clear from the sloughing ice sheets that the model was correct, to the delight (and no small amount of surprise) of the technocrats. The One Single Light Of Science was swiftly cannibalised into makeshift shelters, but even while this brutally necessary work was proceeding, the colonists were fiercely arguing over the precise political nature and future of their fortuitous colony. After at least 15 hours of debate (frequently romanticised by Psyoni historians as 'The Blizzard Caucus' or 'The Zeorth Caucus'), the Technocratic State of Psyon was officially proclaimed as an independent nation. The Early Days The first nation to diplomaticly acknowledge Psyon was GenerationX, another fledgling polity which had declared independence on the same day, in Sardinia. A GenerationX-sympathetic trading ship passed by Ross Island just after the conclusion of the Blizzard Caucus, and the newly instituted Technocratic Executive, mindful of the need for allies, swiftly agreed mutually favourable trade agreements. International Technocracy ]] The SoE Paradox On 20/1/08, the Technocratic State of Psyon dispatched an ambassador to the Socialists of Earth capital city, New Vostok, eager to make contact with a polity who's ideals so closely matched Psyon's own. However, the diplomatic mission reported that the city was gone. Further tentative investigation revealed the complete absence of the NVC3, New Vostok; indeed, the entire Socialists of Earth nation as a whole, to the Technocratic Executive's great sadness and disquiet. The total lack of any material aretfacts from the SoE lands leads many ambitious technocrats to hypothesise that SoE fell victim to a temporal paradox; either an accident during an SoE time travel experiment, or deliberate and malicious maniupulation of the timeline by hostile forces. However, no definitive evidence exists. Psyon presently maintains a small automated listening post on the former site of New Vostok, in the hope of one day detecting some sign of its kindred nation. Lord Lester Other diplomatic ventures were not so futile. On 21/1/08, the Technocracy, a long-running British technocratic faction under Lord Lester, provided Psyon with a $1 million grant as a gesture of ideological solidarity. Such capital was instrumental in allowing Psyon to start developing a viable national infrastructure. The Technocratic Executive would go on to offer a seat to Lord Lester in his capacity as a political scientist and macroeconomist, thus ensuring close unity within the global technocratic movement. trading ships Fidel and Tycho can be seen in the top left]] Membership in -SE- Although the Technocracy was an important ally, it was clear that Psyon required further robust partners to help it develop. As such, the nation filed an application to join the Socialistic Empire, having concluded that this alliance of leftist states most closely paralleled revolutionary technocratic ideology. The application was quickly approved by -SE- IntelCom Subcomandante Marcoz (People's Republic of Mexico), and Psyon proudly incorporated the hammer and sickle into its newly-designed flag, as a demonstration of the nation's commitment to technocratic socialism. The Isokratia Defection Even as Psyon joined the Socialistic Empire, others were defecting. The nations of Isokratia Hellenica and UtopianFront, in blatant violation of Article 1 and Article 7 of the -SE- Memorandum, embezzled millions of dollars in humanitarian funds from the People's Aid Agency and fled to the LSF. This was an unwise move, as the LSF was in no position to defend anyone following Fall Schtiel, and -SE- mobilised rapidly to take back the fruits of the people's labour. Psyon's troops, ill-trained for offensive combat, were kept off the front line by more experienced Coren / Guyen / Til Dod Rir Vi forces, but a small detachment of 200 Psyoni soldiers were garrisoned in CarpeDiem, the capital of UtopianFront, during the post-war occupation and deconstruction. While the assignment was relatively safe, Psyoni conscripts considered a tour in the bleak Ukranian winter to be the least glamorous posting availible during the conflict; meanwhile, the forces in Isokratia Hellenica enjoyed a balmy Mediterranean climate, surrounded by "millions of famously beautiful peasant girls". People's Technocracy Psyon experienced marked growth as a member of the Socialistic Empire, with booming population and massive civil infrastructure projects. With Imperial labour-power flowing into Psyon, the slopes of Mount Erebus were soon replete with geothermal power plants and hydroponic farms, as well as so-called 'magma mines', to extract valuable heavy metals (especially indium and tantalum) from the molten rock of the caldera. Meanwhile, Psyoni geophysical models found themselves appied throughout -SE-; there was brisk technology trading in high-end Psyoni seismographic equipment and expertise. =Diplomacy= Diplomatic history of the Technocratic State of Psyon